The present invention relates to a valve for metering a fluid, used in particular as a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines. Specifically, the present invention relates to the area of injectors for fuel injection systems of motor vehicles, in which, preferably, a direct injection of fuel into combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine takes place.
German Patent Application No. DE 103 45 967 A1 describes a fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems of motor vehicles is known. The fuel injection valve includes a magnetic coil and an armature that can be moved by the magnetic coil in a stroke direction against a reset spring. The armature is situated movably on the valve needle, between a first flange that is connected to the valve needle and that limits the movement of the armature in the stroke direction and a second flange connected to the valve needle. Between the armature and the second flange there is provided a spring that, in a rest state of the fuel injection valve, exerts force on the armature such that it is situated at a distance from a stop surface of the second flange, forming a free path for the armature. Here it was already recognized that the use of a spring realized as a spiral spring instead of a plate spring is advantageous because a plate spring hinders the compensation of the fuel situated between the armature, armature stop, and spring, which can cause congestion and an uncontrolled hydraulic behavior of the fuel in the area of the armature.